sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sky Base Zone
Sky Base Zone – szósty, finałowy poziom gry Sonic the Hedgehog na Sega Master System i Sega Game Gear. Następuje po Scrap Brain Zone. Składa się z 3 aktów. Opis Sky Base Zone składa się z trzech aktów, każdy o odmiennym wyglądzie. Wszystkie rozgrywają się w obrębie sterowca. Akt pierwszy rozgrywa się na polu startowym, akt drugi na zewnątrz sterowca, a akt trzeci w jego wnętrzu. Na gracza czyhają rozmaite pułapki. W akcie pierwszym niebo jest usiane siecią olbrzymich generatorów elektryczności, które stanowią duże zagrożenie, podobnie jak przepaście. Generatory te uruchamiają się co jakiś czas i rozświetlają cały poziom. Ponadto zagrożeniem dla gracza są badniki oraz armatki umieszczone w różnych mmiejscach. Akt kończy się wskoczeniem na sterowiec. W akcie drugim, gracz nie ma do dyspozycji żadnych pierścieni. Gracz musi uważać na przepaście, ogromne pociski oraz armatki, które tutaj obracają się. Obrażenia zadają też śmigła. Gracz musi używać platform oraz drabin by poruszać się po sterowcu. Akt kończy się wejściem do wnętrza sterowca. Akt trzeci składa się z walki z finałowym bossem. Położenie Szmaragdu Ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu znajduje się w akcie drugim. Na samym początku, gracz zamiast iść standardową ścieżką musi skoczyć na platfomę po lewej stronie i poruszać się z nią do kolejnych. Na samym końcu, po drugiej stronie sterowca, pojawi się platforma poruszająca się w górę i w dół. Za jej pomocą gracz musi wskoczyć na sterowiec. Szmaragd położony jest na podłodze kilka kroków dalej. S1MSGG-SkyBase-Emerald1.png|Platforma na początku aktu S1MSGG-SkyBase-Emerald2.png|Szmaragd Chaosu Boss Bossem poziomu, a zarazem finałowy bossem całej gry, jest sam Doktor Robotnik. Stoi on za szybą, w którą należy uderzać. Przeszkadzać w tym będą rozmaite ataki, takie jak atak elektryczny. Do pokonania bossa wymaganych jest 12 uderzeń. Przeciwnicy |Bomb 8 bit sprite.png}} |Orbinaut 8 bit sprite.png}} }} Muzyka }} Galeria Akt 1 Sky Base Act 1 01.png Sky Base Act 1 02.png Sky Base Act 1 03.png Sky Base Act 1 04.png Sky Base Act 1 05.png Sky Base Act 1 06.png Sky Base Act 1 07.png Sky Base Act 1 08.png Sky Base Act 1 09.png Sky Base Act 1 10.png Sky Base Act 1 11.png Sky Base Act 1 12.png Sky Base Act 1 13.png Sky Base Act 1 14.png Sky Base Act 1 15.png Sky Base Act 1 16.png Sky Base Act 1 17.png Sky Base Act 1 18.png Sky Base Act 1 19.png Sky Base Act 1 20.png Sky Base Act 1 21.png Sky Base Act 1 22.png Sky Base Act 1 23.png Sky Base Act 1 24.png Sky Base Act 1 25.png Akt 2 Sky Base Act 2 01.png Sky Base Act 2 02.png Sky Base Act 2 03.png Sky Base Act 2 04.png Sky Base Act 2 05.png Sky Base Act 2 06.png Sky Base Act 2 07.png Sky Base Act 2 08.png Sky Base Act 2 09.png Sky Base Act 2 10.png Sky Base Act 2 11.png Sky Base Act 2 12.png Sky Base Act 2 13.png Sky Base Act 2 14.png Sky Base Act 2 15.png Akt 3 Sky Base Act 3 1.png Sky Base Act 3 2.png Sky Base Act 3 3.png Sky Base Act 3 4.png Sky Base Act 3 5.png Ciekawostki * Akt pierwszy używa muzyki ze Scrap Brain Zone. * Jest to pierwsza powietrzna baza Eggmana. Kategoria:Tematyka podniebna Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) Kategoria:Fortece Eggmana